Deserted!
by KoolFlute
Summary: Three girls are stuck on an island... but is it really deserted? A lame story i know: And i know it has nothing to do with Danny Fenton.. oh well this story is a One Shot. Plz Review


Deserted!

Scene1, Setting School what is happening- A fight.. not really

Lilly- You took my lunch ticket you evil monster!

Faith- Why would I take your lunch ticket!

Lilly- Yes you did!

(Fight)

-Principal comes in-

Principal- follow me girls

-Principal's Room-

Principal- Girls, it has been the third time this week that you have fought. As you know this school does not tolerate this kind of behavior so I have decided to send you to girls to –pause- THE DESERTED ISLAND!

Lilly- NO, not the deserted island!

Principal- yes, the deserted island

Faith- but Principle Jones you can't do that.

Principal- yes I can, any way I just did. You to will leave for the deserted island March 8 at 4:00 am.

Lilly- But Principal Jones, that is tomorrow!

Faith- (sarcastic) no, I thought it was in 12,000,000 years

Principal- oh and you will have Kate with you to try to keep the peace.

Lilly- you don't mean Kate the nerd right?

Principal- yes Kate will be with you

Girls together- NO!

Scene 2; on the deserted island Day 1, 10:58pm

Faith- So this is the deserted island.

Lilly- I guess so, I mean it is deserted. Well the most sensible thing to do is to… panic!

(All three girls run around the island in a panicky fashion)

Kate- Girls, girls lets settle down and actually think about what we should do for three days that will be productive.

Lilly- well, we can make up a new type of makeup that every girl in the world will love.

Faith- or I can make up a machine that can tear apart people most likely girly girls like Lilly!

Lilly- you have always been jealous of me, but killing me wouldn't solve the problem! Besides I am too pretty to be dead. The world wouldn't survive.

Kate- Please stop fighting! Thanks to your fighting we are stuck here on this deserted island! Do you think that I wanted to come here!

Lilly and Faith together- Yes.

Kate- Well I didn't!

Faith- but you are a nerd, and nerds don't care or feel anything

Kate- But why do you think I am a nerd?

Lilly- well you always have a weird black book in your hand...

Kate- that is the Bible

Faith- and you always close your eyes for 5min. before you eat.

Kate- I am praying

Lilly- and I guess that Is about it.

Kate- so you are saying that just because I love Jesus that makes me a nerd.

Lilly- yup.

Kate- Well, uh it's getting dark. I suggest you find a place to sleep.

Lilly- what about our baths?

Faith- We are on a deserted island with no showers. Deal with it.

Kate- Dear God, (says something here) Amen.

Scene 3 later in the day 3; 3:59pm (Lilly put a bucket of berries down)

Faith- Look at all the yummy trees! Hey there is a bucket of berries! Kate will be happy. But that brat Lilly won't. Whatever, she can starve for all I care.

Lilly comes in-

Lilly- Where are my berries!

(Runs to campsite and sees Faith and Kate laughing and eating berries... her berries)

Lilly- Those are mine! - Grabs and runs to her campsite thingy-

Faith (say it angry) - Those are mine! And I WILL get them back!

Kate- No let her be... You know...

(Say together)- What will Jesus do?

Faith (sighs) - I have something to tell you.

Kate- okay, tell away

Faith- well, I took your Bible and I was going to burn it up, but then I started to read it and it was really interesting! I know you are probably mad at me but... how do I accept Jesus in my heart like the Bible says? I don't want to go to hell.

Kate- First off I am not mad at you. Second sure I would love to tell you about accepting God in your heart!

A SIGN SAYS – A LITTLE WHILE LATER-

Faith – thx a bunch for everything! I only wish we can get Lilly to accept God.

Kate- So do I. Anyway it is getting dark. I will see ya later. And tomorrow we will try to get Lilly to accept God. Good Night.

Faith- 'Night

Scene 5 the Last Day 8:31am

Lilly- today is the day that I get to go home!

Faith- Yup.

Lilly- are you okay. I mean you didn't say anything sarcastic to me like you usually do.

Faith- that is because I have Jesus in my heart and Jesus wouldn't say mean things.

Lilly- That is nice.

(Faith gets up and shakes Lilly during the her line)

Faith- Don't you get it! Without God you are going to be in hell where there are No showers or anything! Just burning hot fire!

Lilly (quietly and sad… like a little girl) - I used to be a Christian.

Faith- What made you turn away?

Lilly- He did. God. He took my mother and my father away from me! I prayed and prayed that they would come back to life, but of course they didn't. One week later I had foster parents… and here I am now.

(Kate walks up after hearing Lilly's story)

Kate- God has a plan for everyone's life and apparently his plan for your parents was that they were to die when you were... How old were you?

Lilly- 6 years old

Kate (speechless) - Wow. But God has a plan for your life to and he loves you even if you hate him.

Lilly- I know... I know. Do you think I can accept him again...? I mean I did some really bad stuff.

Faith – Yes he will. Believe me, I know –smiles-

A sign says – a little while later-

A random girl- Hi!

Lilly- uh hi?

Faith- are you stuck on this deserted island to?

R.G. - uh, no. my mom said I can stay here for a couple of minutes while she visits a friend across the street.

Kate- Do you mean that there is a way out of here?

R.G- Duh!

Kate- you mean it is not deserted?

R.G- No way! Any way I will see you later... Bye

Lilly- bye

Faith- Well I guess we should head out

Kate- well I am going to head out but you can stay here if you want to –smiles-

Lilly- Well last one there is a rotten egg!

(Here is where they race off and act like friends.)


End file.
